


The Way We've Been For Far Too Long

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comeplay, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Bhelen comes home after a while away.
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan/Female Aeducan/Trian Aeducan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Way We've Been For Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



Bhelen's been gone for over two months when he finally gets a bit of stolen time to come back home. He'll have to leave again much sooner than he'd like, but he knows everything is taken care of in his absence. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he lets himself into Sereda's chambers to find everything much the way he expects it. Meticulously tidy, a familiar, fresh smell tinged with the incense she likes, and Sereda herself sleeping next to Trian in her wide bed.

He stirs first. "You're home."

"I've got about twenty hours before I have to return."

"That's not much time."

"Quite the brilliant mind you have," Bhelen says, smirking.

Trian rolls his eyes and nudges Sereda in the shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple to wake her gently. "Wake up, sweet. We're not alone."

She flails and struggles to sit up. "Bhelen?" she says, finally clueing in and relaxing significantly. 

"Rise and shine, love." He sits on the bed next to her, already kicking off his boots. He's stopped off in his quarters and stripped out of his armor already.

Sereda throws her arms around him and buries her face in his neck. "Oh, Bhelen." He gets a whiff of her hair, her soaps and the scent of her skin and his heart swells with affection, protectiveness.

Bhelen knows she's more than capable of handling herself, and besides that, Trian promised he'd look after her in any and every way Bhelen himself does. But, by the Stone, it's good to see her.

He briefs them both on his journey to the surface, the people he's met, the remarkable things he's seen. He finishes by telling Sereda he needs to leave again in less than a day.

She snaps at him, sighs, grumbles, tears up, pretends she didn't just tear up, then crosses her arms across her chest and sulks.

"Another few weeks, then I'll be home with you."

"I've suffered without you," she says, playing on his guilt. Sereda lays her head against his shoulder, looks at him through her eyelashes in that coy way she does when she's angling for something.

"As I've suffered," he admits. "But I'm only here for a few hours. Please, let's make the best of it. Enjoy ourselves."

Sereda sighs and nods. "It's the middle of the night," she reminds him. "Not much to enjoy, really."

"Well, you're not using your imagination."

Sereda furrows her brow and looks confused. But beside her, Trian grins.

"I've been gone _months,_ Sereda. Only plain sky and funny trees to look at. My eyes are tired." Bhelen drops his voice to a low purr. "Why don't you give me something pretty to look at?"

The voice has the intended effect, mostly. Sereda draws in close and tries to kiss him.

He pushes her away gently by the shoulders. "No, not yet. I want to see what you've been up to without me. Trian's been taking care of you, hasn't he?"

She blushes scarlet.

"Don't play at modesty, Sereda, I knew you'd be driven to distraction without someone looking in on you. And we both know how much Trian likes to look."

Trian grumbles something under his breath but draws nearer, shifting on the bed to get behind Sereda.

"Have you been looking after her?" Bhelen asks.

Trian nods to his brother. "As often as I can." He trails his hand along her back, brushing her long hair forward over her shoulder. Trian kisses the back of her bared neck and Sereda pushes into him while trying to keep her hands on Bhelen. She tugs him forward, but he's steadfast.

"Show me," Bhelen says. "Show me how good he is with you. Need to know if I should be worried."

Sereda looks between them, mouth opening in surprise. "Bhelen --"

"Hush, I'll be right here. I just want to watch for a bit."

Trian, ever the attentive eldest sibling, lays her down. She goes willingly, gripping him by the biceps as he rucks her shift up and exposes her wide thighs. "So pretty," he tells her.

"So easy," Bhelen adds.

Sereda sighs, sounding content. "Please?" she asks. Trian strokes himself to full hardness in seconds, admiring Sereda spread out in front of him, Bhelen looking on.

"Lucky girl," Bhelen says when Trian pushes into her. She makes a breathy, high sound and claws at Trian's arms. He sets a slow, easy pace, drawing more noises from her.

Bhelen watches intently. "Is it good?"

"Ye-eeah," she says. Trian chuckles and lifts her thighs up, pulling her more into his lap.

"Good," he says. He experiments with a few rougher thrusts and she whimpers for both of them.

"Show me something else," Bhelen says, shifting until he's comfortable with his back against the footboard.

"We just got started," Trian complains, but he stills and waits for further direction. Sereda squirms against him, ignoring Bhelen and trying to urge Trian into fucking her again.

"Is this all you two do?" Bhelen asks her, reaching out and tugging on her foot to get her attention. "Or do you ride him? Can you show me that?"

"I've never --" she starts, but Bhelen cuts her off.

"Yes, you have. Remember, we snuck into Dusttown, that horrible little tavern? I had you in my lap. You were more than happy that night to try it. Why don't you try now?"

"I've never heard this story," Trian says, faking scandal. He pulls out, making Sereda whimper, and mirrors Bhelen's position, leaning on the headboard. "Up," he urges her.

Sereda is blushing again as they trade identical smirks over her shoulder. She moves to straddle Trian's lap.

"No, face me."

She turns slowly, biting her lip. Trian guides her with one hand on her hip, the other steadying his cock at the base. Sereda sinks down onto his length, mouth making a perfect 'o' when she's fully seated.

Bhelen grins, watching his Sereda riding their brother. She won't meet his eyes at first, but as she relaxes and starts moving in earnest, she glances up and catches Bhelen's gaze.

"Show me how you bounce on his cock, Sereda."

Trian growls something, a feral sound, and grips her hips when she moves faster. Her breasts sway with the movement and Bhelen momentarily forgets himself, reaching out to brush his hand against her soft skin.

She squirms against the touch and reaches out for him.

"Ah-ah," Bhelen admonishes, pushing her hands back towards her. "You only get what you're given. And you only get _that_ if you do as you're told."

Sereda glares, or tries to, but Trian follows his brother's lead and takes hold of one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple, and Sereda falls to pieces.

"How does she feel like that, brother?"

Trian grins, pressing his teeth lightly to her bare shoulder to make her shudder. "So good. I had her once already this morning, but she's still so tight."

Bhelen nods. "Not for too much longer."

"I'm going to --" she says, words stopping abruptly.

"Good," Trian and Bhelen say together. Bhelen comes up to his knees, moving forward to steady her by the shoulders while Trian's grip on her hips tighten.

She comes stifling her cry, her head coming forward to rest on Bhelen's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Trian rubs up her back with his hands as he withdraws, murmurs her name with words of praise.

"Did I say to stop?" Bhelen asks him, a lilt of laughter in his voice.

"You know how she gets after she comes, she needs a break," Trian says, eyes narrowing.

"She won't get one tonight. Fuck her until you're done."

Trian hesitates for a second. He knows his brother must have some point he's trying to make, some goal he's aiming to accomplish, and poor Sereda's caught in his crosshairs. Ultimately, he's interested to see how it plays out. He resettles his grip on Sereda's hips and lifts her back onto his cock.

Her eyes shoot open and she grabs Bhelen's shoulders, her nails leaving half-moons in the skin.

"Please," she says gasping. "I can't --"

"You will," Bhelen says simply.

She gulps in air, eyes still wide, while Trian fucks up into her.

"She's so tight," Trian says. "Not going to last much longer."

Bhelen shrugs. "That's fine. I've been away two months without a moment to myself and it was a three day journey back. I've got plans for her."

Sereda whines something wordless, pitching high at the end when Trian comes inside of her, hot and fast.

"No breaks, not yet," Bhelen tells her as Trian pulls out again. He pauses for a second. "And don't you clean up yet."

Trian scoffs. "But I'm --"

"You trust me, don't you?"

And Trian must admit, in this purview, he trusts his brothers instincts one thousand percent.

"Good, pass her here."

"Don't I get a say in anything?" Sereda asks, squirming away from Trian's hands and moving to Bhelen on her own, refusing to be 'passed.'

"Not with so much come running out of your cunt you don't," Bhelen says. He stands and strips out of his pants quickly. He's hard; watching his siblings together, especially at his command, is an aphrodisiac like nothing else.

"Turn around," he says, rapping Sereda on the thigh and savouring the smack it makes. She groans, but does as she's told, turning on the bed and presenting herself to Bhelen on her hands and knees.

"Can't we do it some other way?" she asks. "You know this is degrading."

"Not for me it's not," Bhelen reminds her. He runs his thumb up her slit, collecting a mixture of her and Trian's fluids. She shivers under him.

"Bhelen, I --" she falls silent when he pushes in with no more preamble.

"Oh, fuck," he says, freezing and biting his tongue.

Trian laughs. "I told you so."

"Sereda, I'm deeply sorry," Bhelen says, running his hand up her back soothingly, giving a few shallow thrusts. "I must not have made it clear to our brother that you required thrice daily fuckings to keep you loose and usable. He's obviously been neglecting you frightfully."

"Maybe you forgot to take into account I'm the crown fucking prince?" Trian says, stretching out on the bed to watch.

Bhelen tsks. "Still. Get your priorities in order, brother."

He steels himself and starts fucking into Sereda at a brutal pace. Her head drops in between her arms where she's kneeling. "Bhelen!"

"Feels good. Missed you," he says after a moment, when he can talk and fuck at the same time without losing the pace or the words.

Sereda just nods and squeaks, breathing too hard to get enough air to make words of her own.

"Looks good," remarks Trian, lounging on the bed.

"Feels incredible," Bhelen confirms. "Sereda, you -- shit, hang on." He slows again and stops, shaking his head.

Sereda's head comes up. "Finished?" She sounds tired and a bit hopeful.

"Not a chance," Bhelen says, even as he doubts himself. He had such grand plans, but once again, man's grand plans are felled by a wet, willing cunt.

He breathes deep and resumes his commanding tone. "Clean him up," he says, pointing Sereda's attention to Trian's softened cock.

"I don't do that," Sereda says immediately. They're both more than aware that their princess 'doesn't do that.'

Bhelen's not giving in. "That changes tonight. Open your mouth." He gives her a firm slap on the ass.

Trian perks up, interested to see the battle of wills, especially if there's any way he could get his cock sucked at the end of it.

"Bhelen, I --"

He slaps her ass again and she tries to crawl away. Trian cages her in with his arms, chuckling. "Better do as he says, love. Better to save yourself the heartache. Who knows what tortures he's planned for you if you disobey?"

"Suck him clean, precious princess," Bhelen says again. "We both know you want to; I can feel your cunt tightening every time I say it."

Sereda whimpers and presents her open mouth to her older brother.

Trian comes up on his knees. "Tongue out," he says, catching Bhelen's eye, who nods with a grin.

Sereda whimpers again, louder, more drawn out, but once again does as she's told.

Trian places his cock onto her tongue, resting it there like it's an exotic treat. For a spoiled princess who's never sucked a cock before, one covered in her own juices and traces of come is going to be a treat.

She tries to close her mouth, but Trian gets his fingers in the way and forces it back open. "Don't move."

Bhelen starts fucking her again, not as rough as he wants to be, but enough to bump her face against Trian's cock. She tolerates it for a few moments, before gasping and pulling her face away, closing her mouth and dropping her head back down behind her curtain of hair.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Trian asks.

Bhelen shakes his head. "She most certainly is not. Sereda?"

"It's so… depraved." She groans. "How can girls do that?"

"Move in," Bhelen suggests to Trian. He takes one hand off Sereda's ass and she braces for a slap that doesn't come. Instead, he wraps her long black hair once around his hand and makes a fist. He tugs gently at first, but when she doesn't respond, he pulls harder. Her head comes up with a gasp.

"I'll hold her," Bhelen offers. "Sereda. Mouth open. Now."

Trian fits his cock back into her mouth, pushing in as deep as he wants. She gags briefly around him, but takes it surprisingly well despite all her protestations.

They move her back and forth between them, fucking into her from each end. Sereda is a wealth of noises and twitching, all but squealing around Trian's cock as he fucks her mouth as thoroughly as he did her cunt. Bhelen speeds up his pace, finally feeling her loosen up.

"Aww," Trian says mildly, like a small remark in passing. "Tears." He brushes two fingers by the corner of her eye and holds them up for Bhelen to see the glisten.

"Do you need a break, Sereda?"

She nods as best she can with her mouth full and head held steady by the hair.

"I _suppose_ a short break won't hurt," Bhelen says, nodding to Trian. Trian pulls out first and Sereda coughs and splutters.

"Don't think she enjoyed that," Trian says.

"Bet you you're wrong. Sereda? Did you like that?"

She doesn't answer right away, just makes another little whine.

"Sereda?" Trian asks, a bit amazed.

"No!" she snaps.

Bhelen pulls his cock out of her and she collapses forward in a heap. "What did it taste like?" Bhelen asks. When she doesn't answer, he prods her bottom.

"Tasted like… me."

"And you liked it?" Bhelen says, prodding her again.

"No," she denies, but it's much less vehement.

"She's a slut," Bhelen explains. "And a liar. She loves the taste of her own cunt, goes crazy for it, but she refuses to admit it. Cleaning up is the only way she gets what she wants."

Sereda uncurls enough to glare at him, pink high in her cheeks.

"That's the first time you've sucked a cock, but it certainly won't be the last, will it, love?" Bhelen asks. "Break's over, get back up here."

She groans and rolls to her back, spreading her legs.

"By the Stone," Trian swears, shaking his head.

"Look at you," Bhelen marvels. "You're completely soaked and stretched out. So pretty and pink. It's going to be a shame to ruin such a treasure."

Sereda blinks up at him kneeling over her with a sly smile on his face.

"But I'm going to," he adds. "On your knees, slut."

"But --"

"And shut up. I don't want to hear words from you. Just noises."

Sereda looks at Trian, presumably to save her, but he just shrugs mildly. He defers to his younger brother when it comes to Sereda.

She rises to her knees.

Bhelen bends her, pushing her face to the coverlet with one hand, pushing her thighs apart with the other. He gets a handful of wetness, sweat, her come and a touch of Trian's still leaking out, and smears it on her skin, making her yelp.

"Filthy," he says, admiring.

Bhelen only needs a stroke or two to bring himself back to hardness. He enters her easily, stretched and fucked out, but she still feels tight when she clenches around him as he pushes in and pulls out.

"Feel good, princess?" he asks.

She nods. "Bhelen, I'm tired."

His thrusts speed up. "Well, don't let me keep you up. Go to sleep, we'll finish up here." He's close to coming, but he's not getting quite the reaction he wanted. He hauls her back up with one hand in her hair and the other one around her neck, gripping lightly.

"Trian, mind giving us a hand?"

Trian licks his fingers, as if she needed more wetness, and reaches for her clit. Sereda is already overstimulated and tired so touching her clit, even gently, is guaranteed to get a reaction.

And Trian is not gentle.

She squeals and tries to get some distance for her poor clit's sake, but she's caught between them. Sereda wriggles in Bhelen's grip and it's enough to tip him over the edge. He tightens his hands involuntarily and she gasps. Trian chuckles.

Trian zeroes in on her clit with two fingers until she climaxes again, a little gush of her come running down her thighs.

Bhelen doesn't pull out. Instead he holds her close, whispers sweet things, filthy things, occasionally moving his hips, until he's hard again.

"Bhelen," she says. It comes out a groan.

"Surprise. I told you I had plans for tonight," he says in her ear. She trembles in his arms.

Bhelen drops her back on the bed, holding her hips high enough that can still get a good angle, letting her go otherwise boneless as he fucks into her with relish. 

Trian's got a teeny, tiny brother complex, if he's honest. He doesn't like being outdone. He's come twice already since dawn, but he won't allow himself to be shown up. He watches Bhelen thrust into Sereda and suddenly Trian has something to prove. He strokes himself carefully, knowing he's going to be sore as anything in the morning. But Sereda makes a little noise, almost a mewl, blissed out and barely in control of herself any more, and it does it for him.

"Ready to go again? I'm not ready to give her back just yet," Bhelen says. He gives her a little shake. "Want to suck him off again?"

She bats Trian away. "No, please, I just wanna --"

"I don't care what you want," Bhelen says. "How about this? If you finish him before I finish, we'll clean up and go to sleep, but if I finish first, we get to try one more thing."

Sereda breathes a sigh. "Okay."

"Oh, and you're going to come again regardless."

She whines. "Can't."

"We don't care, remember?"

Trian offers his cock to Sereda again and she takes it willingly this time. Bhelen makes sure she's doing what she should be before he starts moving inside her again. He gives her another few seconds to set up a clumsy rhythm before he speeds up and starts pounding into her.

Bhelen reaches between her legs and gets his finger on her clit, savouring the sweet sound she makes as she jerks against him.

"Careful!" says Trian. "Teeth, love. Be careful."

Bhelen laughs. "Oh, I'm so going to win. This will be… Oh, Sereda." She was not ready for what he had in store for her.

He comes inside her again, well before she has a chance to get Trian anywhere near. He pulls himself out and admires his spend shining at her poor, abused entrance. Bhelen dips two fingers inside, just to feel it, and draws them out slick and filthy.

He leans around her side. "Open," he says, only giving her a second before he slides his two fingers in her mouth alongside his brother's cock.

Sereda splutters, but surprisingly doesn't alter her rhythm. Apparently she's determined to finish Trian off, as if that will change what Bhelen's about to do.

"Good girl," he says, taking his hand back. He doesn't want to discourage her from her new hobby.

He slides off the bed and crosses to the little table by the wall. "Remember before I left? The night before, I suggested a little something and you were interested, but we ran out of time."

Sereda pulls off Trian's cock with a slippery noise and turns to stare at him. "Tonight?"

"Right now."

"Am I missing something?" Trian asks, trying to coax Sereda back to the task at hand.

"No, you won't miss it. We couldn't leave you out."

"Back up on your knees," Bhelen says, but Sereda shakes her head vehemently.

"No, Bhelen, no, please, I --"

"Fine, fine," he says, before she starts pouting. He'd never tell her, but he's so weak against that pout.

Bhelen finds what he's looking for and returns to the bed. "Finish what you started, young lady."

She goes back to Trian and takes down his cock to the root again, like she's been doing it for ages.

"Quick study," Trian says.

"Little slut," Bhelen agrees. He couldn't be happier.

Or could he?

He grips the base of Trian's cock, sliding up to meet Sereda's mouth every time she backs off.

Trian just leans back and accepts it, though it's not their standard. "Impatient?"

"You have no idea," he says.

When Trian comes, it must startle Sereda because she pulls off before he finishes and gets a splash of come on her cheek and chin. She grunts and raises her hand, but Bhelen catches it and pushes it away.

"That's perfect, leave it be," he says. "A perfect little slut princess with come on her face."

"Bhelen," she groans, pleading.

"Yes, remember my name. You're about to be screaming it."

He rolls her onto her back, tucking her knees up to her breasts. "Hold these," he instructs.

She's the prettiest picture he's ever seen. Sweaty all over and breathing hard, hair a mess, pink, shiny cunt dripping with slop, her little clit poking out of its hood, looking red and abused, and yet still holding her legs open and willing to let her brothers try anything.

Bhelen brings the bottle he got up for into view and Sereda shudders. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure," he promises her.

She yawns and he taps her foot. "None of that now."

"Tired," she complains.

He puts the lubricant on his fingers, the same two he just had in her mouth, and makes a show of wiping it up and down.

"Do you know where I'm going to put these?" he asks.

Sereda eyes him carefully. Slowly, she nods.

"Trian doesn't. Why don't you tell him."

"Trian does," says Trian. "I'm not that slow."

Bhelen rolls his eyes. "He's very slow, don't listen to him. Say it, Sereda."

She whispers something neither of them catch.

"Louder."

"In my ass," she says, eyes drifting closed and red rising in her cheeks again.

Bhelen nods, grinning. "Good girl. And you're going to say thank you, aren't you?"

"What if --"

"No, no, don't start that. You _are_ going to like it. You're going to come with my fingers in your ass. You're going to start begging for it, every night."

Bhelen traces around her tight hole with his slippery fingers. Her cunt is wet, soaked, and that wetness has run all over. He probably didn't even need the extra lubrication he got, but he wanted to make damn sure that she enjoys herself.

When he pushes his first finger inside, he might gasp louder than she does.

"Oh, Sereda," he says. "So fucking tight. We're going to have so much fun with this."

She's got her eyes squeezed shut tight, but her mouth is hanging open.

"How does it feel?" Trian asks.

"So fucking good," Bhelen assures him.

"Weird," Sereda says, barely above a whisper.

"But not bad, right love?" Trian, always the sweet one checking on her.

It takes her a long moment to answer. "No," she says. "Not bad." She's blushing the most gorgeous shade of scarlet.

Bhelen fingers her gently, so much more careful than he'd been all night. He prods at the tight ring of muscle, coaxing it to open up for him. It doesn't take very long before he's loosened her up enough to take a second finger.

Sereda cries out, fingers on her knees digging in hard.

"Too much?" Trian asks, hand already on Bhelen's wrist to pull him away if needed.

"So much," she says. But not 'too much.' Trian withdraws his hand.

Bhelen adds more lubricant, scissoring his fingers to work it inside of her.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to come on my fingers," he says.

She makes a weak sound, but doesn't protest.

He pulls both fingers out to the very tips and pushes them back in as slow as he can. A few slow strokes like that, and he starts a little faster. Her ass opens up beautifully, like it was made for his hand and he's tempted, sorely tempted, to try a third finger. One day soon, he promises himself. She's put up with a lot tonight.

"Help me out?" he asks. "I want her to come, hard."

Trian nods and moves up the bed, leaning over Sereda and kissing her open mouth.

She moans and moves against Trian, letting her knees drop a little. Bhelen pushes them back, giving a little growl of warning. 

They build up a bit of momentum, Bhelen's fingers deep in her ass and Trian's tongue deep in her throat. Trian reaches out and plucks at her nipple and she shudders a bit. They're on the right track.

Bhelen fucks into her tight ass with enthusiasm, hearing her moans increasing in volume and pitch. When he finally sees a fresh sweat breaking out on her forehead and she starts moving her hips down to meet his fingers every time he draws back, he knows she's on edge.

He reaches for her clit and she pulls away from Trian to hiss a plea. "Please, I can't come again, I can't."

"You're going to, that was the agreement." Bhelen rubs her clit as gently as he can and she keens his name anyway, arching up off the bed.

"Good girl," he says, a little in awe of what she can take.

He should have saved his awe for a moment later.

Bhelen gets caught up watching her beg alternately to come and to not come, squirming on the bed like the fish caught out of water. When he pushes his fingers back into her ass, they must be angled a little differently because she screams. Actually screams.

" _There,_ " she says, with enough command in her voice he obeys immediately. He presses his fingers in at the same angle once, twice, three times, and comes screaming, cunt tightening around nothing, and a torrent squirting out of her. Her cunt streams the thin, colourless liquid in pulses, all but spraying Bhelen with it and absolutely soaking the coverlet.

Sereda falls back against the bed totally limp after a few long seconds, her cunt still trickling juices. Tears are welling in her eyes and she starts crying in earnest when Bhelen withdraws his fingers.

"Princess?" he asks.

She doesn't say anything.

Trian stands and lifts her off the bed, cradling her to his chest, whispering reassurances to her while tears roll down her cheeks. Bhelen quickly strips the cover and sheets off, still in quiet awe.

With fresh bedding taken care of, Bhelen turns his attention to cleaning her up.

"Bath?"he asks. She shakes her head, sniffling, her tears finally stopping.

"Okay, but you'll need one in the morning."

He wipes her with a damp cloth, starting with her face and hands, then moving onto her thighs and finally her most sensitive areas. He has to stop and rinse the cloth twice.

Trian tucks her back into bed and climbs in next to her. Bhelen takes the other side.

"Are you all right?" he asks, turning down the lamp.

Sereda nods.

"Why did you cry, sweet thing?" he wants to know.

"Overwhelmed. Too much. Thought you might be mad or…"

"Never mad at you," Trian cuts in.

Bhelen nods. "No, never. But what else, you said you were afraid we'd be mad or?"

"Grossed out."

They both chuckle. "Because you came like that?" Bhelen guesses.

Sereda turns her body facing Bhelen, wiggling against Trian behind her. "Yeah. Never done that before."

"That was most miraculous thing I've ever seen," Trian assures her.

"The whores in Dusttown who can do that can charge double," Bhelen says. "And our little whore just did it for me for free."

"Oh, goodie," Sereda says, but there's no heat behind it; she's too tired.

Sereda falls asleep, deeply asleep, surrounded by four strong arms, four legs tangled with hers, and two brothers who would do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> DWARF FORCE.
> 
> Thanks to my secret beta (it was Manka) and to my long-suffering partner who had to listen to me giggle my way through writing this.


End file.
